Cheers, Drink to that!
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: One-shot. Sasuke descubre que tipo de ebria es Sakura, y ella aprovecha la oportunidad. ―¿Te había mencionado que suelo recordarlo todo aunque haya tomado como… cinco botellas de sake?; ―¿Todo?; ― Sip, todo. Incluso cuando metiste tu lengua en mi boca, Sasuke-kun.


**Akiiko-Chan  
**

**presenta:  
**

**Cheers, Drink to that.**

N/A: Un especial one-shot para un especial Sasuke-kun. Como sea, esto es post-canon. Ustedes háganse la idea de todo el lio anterior a esto, ¿Vale? Incluye palabras altisonantes y em… algo de OoC, es todo. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo Unico

Sucedió en una noche de fiesta, estaban celebrando la bienvenida _y _el cumpleaños de cierto pelinegro.

No era como si el chico haya accedido por su cuenta, por supuesto que hubo personas interviniendo en su llegada ―mejor conocidas como Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura―. Tan pronto llegaron con el Uchiha entre ellos, los nueve novatos disfrutaron breves minutos de conversaciones triviales hasta que decidieron incorporar la bebida.

Y después de eso, todo se volvió caos.

Eran adolescentes, después de todo. Estaban aprendiendo a soportar el alcohol en sus sistemas. Debería ser normal que algunos de ellos ―o la mayoría―, no supieran controlar los niveles de alcohol nublando su juicio.

Fue después de que Ino comenzara a vomitar que Sakura se le acerco. Lucía un vestido rojo, ajustándose a su curvilínea figura. No le molesto su presencia, al menos no de la manera que él creía, estaba molesto por el hecho de que Sakura había adquirido mas mañas de su maestra de lo que hubiera querido. Beber era una de ellas.

Estaba entretenido, no todos los días vez a tu compañera de equipo balbuceando cosas sin sentido, o sonriendo torpemente. Se veía de cierto modo adorable, con su rubor natural haciendo acto de presencia en sus mejillas. El modo que reía cada vez que la miraba extrañado, inevitablemente el sonreía al verla reír.

Aunque le costara admitirlo en voz alta, le gustaba su compañía, la manera en que ella llenaba los silencios y le sonreía cada vez que lo miraba. Estaba aprendiendo a apreciarla, algo que en años anteriores no había hecho.

Momentos antes le contaba como había sido sus días previos, cuan estresada había estado por tener todo en orden para la 'fiesta sorpresa' en su honor. Sin que ella se diera cuenta ―o haciéndose la desentendida―, su compañera de cabellos rosados tomaba lo que parecía ser su tercera botella de sake.

Si. En definitiva, Tsunade le había enseñado más que solo jutsus médicos.

―¿Qué clase de ebrio eres? ―le pregunto de la nada, girando a verlo después de un largo monologo sobre el porqué prefería sake en vez de bebidas preparadas. Él le devolvió la mirada como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, ¿Acaso existía una clasificación para los ebrios? Vaya que aprendió cosas inútiles con la Gondaime.

―Ya sabes, me refiero a que hay personas que cuando están ebrias no paran de reír, o que se la pasan callados toda la noche. También hay unos que empiezan a parlotear como si la vida se les fuera en ello, yo me considero de las ultimas, si me preguntas. Una vez, pusimos a Hinata tan ebria que la pobre no paraba de reír, ¡incluso a carcajadas! ¿Puedes creerlo? La pobre no parecía avergonzada en lo absoluto, incluso frente a Naruto era como si incluso el cabello rubio le daba risa. ―Se empezaba a preguntar porque había decidido prestarle atención a su monologo, sin embargo antes de callarla, se percato de algo.

―Yo no tomo. ―afirmo acusándola con la mirada. El se jactaba de ser una de las pocas personas de su generación que se conservaba en sus cinco sentidos. ¿Para que añadir algo tan innecesario como el alcohol a una simple reunión? Porque se suponía que era una simple reunión, ¿No es así? El alcohol y el club salían sobrando. En serio.

Empezaba a preguntarse si tenerla contándole cada cosa que cruzaba su rosada cabeza era entretenido y cómodo. Con todo el bullicio del lugar y el parloteo interminable de su compañera podía sentir su cabeza zumbándole. Acababa de regresar de una misión hace no más de un par de horas, después de todo.

―Oh, patrañas. Todo el mundo toma, Sasuke-kun. Incluso los que dicen no tomar, como tú, como Hinata, como yo en su momento. Claro, todo paso a segundo plano cuando comencé a hacer papelería con Tsunade-sama, tu sabes, con esa fama que tiene de alcohólica y adicta a las apuestas… ―Si, vaya que la tenia bien clara, pensó el Uchiha al mirar como su compañera comenzaba a tambalearse sobre su propio asiento, dejando que su peso la desequilibrara. Estuvo tentado a atraerla hacia él, pero desistió al ver como sus ojos parecían tener un poco de cordura. Todavía podía controlar su cuerpo, y mientras lo hiciera quizás pueda hacer algo al respecto.

―Sakura, guarda silencio. ―le pidió a modo de orden, llevándose una mano a masajear sus sienes.

―Claro, lo siento. Suelo ponerme muy platicadora cuando llevo varias copas servidas. Sobreto―

―Sakura. ―le corto antes de que siguiera con su próximo monologo. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era ir a casa, pero conociendo a sus compañeros no le dejarían irse hasta que ninguno de los dos tuviera consciencia. Su compañera, por ejemplo, parecía no estar muy lejos de perderla pues por como seguía balbuceando y hablando sin parar, estaba casi seguro de que no controlaba su boca de seguir formulando palabras.

―Solo iba a decir que además de eso suelo decir todo lo que cruza por mi cabeza, Sasuke-kun. ―Y por si fuera poco, solía resaltar lo obvio muy seguido.

―Si. Creo que viene en el paquete de comunicativa. ―agrego sarcásticamente sin poderlo evitarlo. Suspiro al momento que tomaba su último trago de agua.

―Bueno, es una manera de ponerlo. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho que te ves esplendido con esa camiseta negra? Si no lo he hecho vaya que soy mala amiga. Así nunca conseguirás novia. Bueno, sí. Es imposible para ti no conseguir novia. Puedo verte ya mismo declarándotele a una de las chicas del club y estoy segura que no dudaría ni un segundo en decirte que sí. Como tú lo dijiste, viene con el paquete de ser Sasuke-kun. ―Trato de contener su sonrisa al escuchar la trivialidad de la que hablaba ahora. Claro, también tenía que ver que había aumentado su ego con ese comentario.

―¿Puede darme un shot de tequila?

―¿Acaso vas a tomar Sasuke-kun? Porque si es así, te recomiendo mejor un shot de sake. ―En realidad, trataba que de este modo ella pudiera guardar silencio, y que dejara de presionarlo con sus historias sobre la experiencia de otras personas con el alcohol.

―Y un shot de sake para ella. ―Quizás con otro más de esa bebida pueda hacerla guardar silencio, aunque sea unos segundos mientras pasaba el trago.

―¡Oh, que dulce! Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun. ―de nuevo, le sonrió abiertamente, con ese tono rojizo cubriendo de una mejilla a otra, pasando por su delicada nariz. No lo hacía a propósito, se convencía. No había manera de que sus inocentes y atrayentes gestos fueran pensados, porque estaba seguro de que Sakura había perdido su juicio al hablar tan abiertamente sobre su apariencia.

―Hmp.

―Ojala y seas de los comunicativos como yo, sería muy divertido, ¿no crees? ―No, la verdad no sería divertido si tendría que soportar a Naruto el día siguiente.

―No pienso ponerme ebrio.

―Eso dices ahora, pero espera a terminarte tu trago y desearas beber hasta perder consciencia. Personalmente eso me sucede en ocasiones, puedo estar hablando y hablando pero me cuesta recordar lo que dije hace segundos.

―¿De qué hablas, Sakura?

―De… ¿esto es tequila? Yo tomo sake.

―Hmp, tienes razón. ―sonrió al comprobar su pequeño problema de amnesia temporal.

―¿Ya te había dicho que tomo solo sake?

―Aa.

―Whoops, parece que de nuevo comienzo a desvariar. Lo siento, creo que ya he llegado a mi punto. ―No tenia que preguntar para saber a qué punto se refería, él mismo se había dado cuenta hace unos minutos.

―Sakura, ¿puedes guardar silencio?

―Daré mi mayor esfuerzo Sasuke-kun.

Y vaya esfuerzo que le costó. Seguía pidiendo y pidiendo más tragos. Y siendo honesto, estaba sorprendido que no haya vomitado en ningún momento. Lo más cercano a un evidente estado de ebriedad ―aparte de su obvio afán con los monólogos―, eran sus espontaneas sonrisas y sus pérdidas de balance.

El, por su parte, había sobrellevado el dolor de cabeza con unos cuantos más tragos. Sakura había dicho que el tequila no era tan fuerte… Parecía que ese dicho sobre los ebrios hablando con la verdad, eran erróneos. Se dio cuenta cuando se vio a si mismo inclinándose involuntariamente hacia su compañera.

Había algo, en ese momento, en el que los labios de su compañera le parecieron _apetecibles_.

―¡No me beses! ―exclamo ella al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

―No lo recordaras en la mañana. ―dijo, como si diera por terminada la conversación.

¿Era solo él o empezaba a hacer calor?

―¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ―los pucheros que estaba haciendo no ayudaban a la causa, estaba casi seguro de que la calidez en su rostro era un rubor creado por la cantidad de alcohol ingerido.

―Porque _estas_ ebria. ―esta vez sonó como un gruñido.

―Tonterías, ¿Qué tal si no estoy _tan_ ebria? ―cuestiono de la misma manera.

―Entonces te traeré mas sake.

―No me gusta el sake, tráeme vodka.

Una cara similar a un '¿Pero qué demonios?' cruzo por sus facciones. Bufo rodando los ojos y se llevo la mano a la frente, buscando paciencia.

―Te pondrás mucho peor si te cruzas.

―¿Y no es eso lo que quieres? ―esta vez ella se cruzo de brazos inclinándose hacia atrás. Nuevamente como si estuviera midiendo su caballerosidad, él estiro uno de sus brazos por si se llegaba a caer. Sin asegurar nada, ya que, él tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones.

―Quiero que no lo recuerdes, no que vomites. ―le dirigió una mirada de frustración, esta chica estaba midiendo su paciencia. No sabía cómo, pero parecía saber lo que hacía, le costaba asegurar que lo hacía a propósito por su obvia perdida de balance y memoria.

―¿Cuál es la diferencia?

A la mierda. Los besos no se piden, ¿O sí?

Y seguido de eso, la atrajo hacia el antes de estampar sus labios, acto seguido de solicitar una invitación con su lengua.

No recordarían lo que sucedió, después de todo estaban ebrios. Agradeció la torpeza de ella, extrañándose a sí mismo al ver lo que acababa de pensar. ¿Agradecer, su torpeza? Raro. Pero de esa manera, acababa de crear la excusa perfecta para salir de allí. Para salir los _dos _de allí. Su vaso antes lleno de sake, ahora estaba vacío. La razón: había tirado el contenido sobre su vestido y su pantalón.

No le prestó atención en ese momento, estaba más concentrado en el sabor amargo que provenía de su boca. El podía saborear cada gota de sake que había bebido. Y aunque era un sabor algo fuerte, lo que no dejaba de sorprenderlo era la textura y como su esencia prevalecía en ella. El sabor algo perdido de cerezas. Tan cliché.

Por la falta de aire, corto el beso. No sin antes morder ligeramente su labio inferior y degustarlo con su lengua. Ella reprimió un gemido antes de separarse por completo. Sasuke la observo entretenido, ella agachó la mirada avergonzada.

―Creo que… Ahora no… Me siento como si…―chasqueo la lengua― Estoy confundida. ―balbuceo frunciendo y haciendo muecas cuando terminaron el beso. Ahora sí que sus labios se veían apetecibles.

―Creo que acabas de cruzarte, Sakura. ―sonrió de medio lado al ver como un rubor ―esta vez no por causa del alcohol, de eso estaba seguro por la intensidad de este―, hacia acto de presencia en ella y comenzaba temblar su labio inferior, haciéndola parecer como un pez.

―Creo que… ¡Oh, por dios! Tu camisa. ―apunto escandalizada a la prenda una vez sacada de su estupor.

―Y no has visto tu vestido. ―murmuro entre dientes.

―¿Mi vestido? ―esta vez su confusa mirada se inclino ligeramente, permitiéndole apreciar su vestuario. ―¡Kami-sama! ―seguido de esto, reacciono como toda adolescente haría en su situación.

Momentos después se vio a si mismo siendo llevado a tropezones por su compañera de cabellos rosados a lo que parecía ser su casa. Estuvo a punto de sentirse sobrio de nuevo. Por poco. Todavía sentía un ligero vaivén cada que hacia un movimiento rápido. ¿Era realmente necesario traerlo a su casa?

―¿Sakura?

―Solo un minuto, Sasuke-kun. No puedo permanecer con esta mancha o si no se quedara permanente, por si fuera poco no es un vestido mío. La ideática de Ino me forzó a usarlo, dijo que mis atuendos no son lo suficientemente adecuados. Como si los suyos lo fueran, es decir… ¡Mírame! Parezco una de esas chicas urgidas que tratan de llamar la atención de chicos apuestos… ¡Como tú!

Esta vez el pelinegro abrió la boca para decirle que, técnicamente, el atiendo sí que había ayudado a atraer su atención. Sin embargo, antes de poder escuchar lo que tenía que decir, la chica había desaparecido.

Bufando, tomo asiento en uno de los muebles de su sala, decidiendo esperarla ahí mientras hacia lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Pensar que había estado preocupado minutos antes porque su compañera haya decido traerlo aquí para continuar lo sucedido en la fiesta.

Pff. Sí, Claro. Sakura no era de esas.

Es decir, dándole una mirada a su departamento, uno se daba cuenta de que no era como las demás chicas de su edad. Su departamento estaba decorado de manera conservadora. Uno entraría y pensaría que es un departamento muestra, sin embargo, viéndolo de cerca veías en los estantes los libros de medicina y no revistas ni libros de novelas románticas como muchas lo hacían. Su cocina, permanecía mayormente impecable, probablemente porque no solía tener tiempo para preparar sus propias comidas.

Y así, mientras la esperaba, analizaba el modo de vida de su compañera de equipo. Poco a poco sintiéndose relajar sobre el mueble hasta perder consciencia.

Cuando despertó, una sabana cubría su cuerpo, aun recostado en el mueble. Parpadeando un par de veces antes de acostumbrar su vista, se incorporo hasta volver a quedar sentado. Un ligero zumbido haciendo presencia en su cabeza.

Estaba buscando con la mirada a su compañera cuando esta le hablo viniendo del lado contrario:

―¿Te había dicho que soy de las que toman y no sienten nada en la mañana? ―El olor a té y vainilla inundo sus fosas nasales, permitiéndole relajar la tensión presente en su cabeza.

Levantando la mirada se encontró con ella. Tan fresca como una lechuga. Dedujo que acaba de tomar un baño por su cabello húmedo y el notable olor a shampoo.

¿Qué demonios?

―Si. ―gruño aun tratando de comprender como la Sakura de anoche había terminado en esta Sakura, debería de ser imposible. Había bebido más que él, _mucho_ más que él.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa, ignorando como él trataba de fulminarla con la mirada. Le tendió la taza de té que cogía entre manos.

―Te ayudara a aliviar la resaca. ―dijo. El solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura tomo asiento en otro de los muebles frente a él, guardando silencio mientras degustaba el té. Estaba disfrutándolo, él sabía por la sonrisa asomándose detrás de su tasa que estaba entretenida con su desgracia. Entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

Pareció percatarse de eso cuando le hablo de nuevo.

―¿Te había mencionado que suelo recordarlo todo aunque haya tomado como… 3 botellas de vodka?

Mierda. He ahí el motivo de su entretenimiento. Lo recordaba.

―…No.

―Oh, bueno. Ahora lo sabes. ―se encogió de hombros, como si fuera un pequeño e insignificante comentario.

No lo era.

―¿Todo?

―Sip, todo. ―esta vez le devolvió la mirada, su rostro gritando 'diversión' en cada facción. ― Incluso cuando metiste tu lengua en mi boca, Sasuke-kun.

Dejando la tasa sobre la mesa frente a él, se llevo su mano a la frente, esta vez por resignación y no por jaqueca.

―Tendré que recordarlo para la próxima, entonces. ―dijo, sin darse cuenta de la doble intención que esta implicaba. Sakura, por su parte, pareció darse cuenta cuando ladeo su rostro expectante.

―Debemos trabajar en tu aguante para la bebida, Sasuke-kun. ―se inclino hacia el lado izquierdo del sofá, apoyando su codo en el brazo del sofá y colocando su cabeza sobre el dorso de su mano. Todavía sosteniendo la tasa sobre su regazo.

―No pienso volver a beber.

―Oh, vamos. Lo disfrutaste, y no puedes decir que no.

―Lo hice ―asintió ligeramente, dándole la razón a Sakura―, hasta que dijiste que lo recordabas todo.

Esta vez Sakura no reprimió su risa, logrando que el chico frente a ella le devolviera una sonrisa.

―Eso también puede resolverse.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, ella se había inclinado hacia él hasta que sus frentes se toparon, sintiendo la respiración de ambos.

Solo pudo apreciar por escasos segundos los ojos esmeralda de ella brillar con adoración antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los suyos. Y en ese momento, él cerró los ojos al igual que ella, mientras con sus manos la atraía hacia él por el cuello, ella levanto una de las manos que tenia apoyada en la mesita entre ellos y alcanzo sus rebeldes cabellos.

Se fundieron en el beso, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos explotando en su estomago y pecho. Las corrientes eléctricas sintiéndose, logrando nublar su juicio.

Se separaron a falta de aire, solo lo suficiente para admirar los ojos del otro. Ella sonreía abiertamente, el reprimía una sonrisa.

―Eso fue mejor que el alcohol. ―dijo Sakura.

―Aa ―coincidió con ella―. Eres mejor que el alcohol.

Dejo escapar una risita antes de añadir:

―Salud por eso ―seguido, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los de él.

* * *

N/A: Para las que les interese saber, o no. Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un SasuSaku involucrando la bebida. No lo se, pero tenia que escribirlo. Y todo volvió a mi cuando leia SSM. Oh, esos prompts. Hallucination fue el prompt musa, por decirlo así. Aun así, creo que me hizo falta el factor _nueve novatos_. Esperaba involucrar un poco mas sobre los otros, pero neh. Es día de Sasucakes, vamos a celebrarlo como Sasucakes.

Despues de escribir y borrar como... tres veces el final, este me parecio el mas acertado. Lamento si hay algunas faltas de ortografia, seguro son entre los él y el. Grr. Igual creo que hay algo de OoC, pero se supone que esto es un post-canon, despues de toda la dramatizacion en el manga actual.

Y preparense, porque otro especial se viene horneando! Yup, el Road to Ninja especial se esta preparando para el mismo dia del estreno. Ya que, lamentablemente, por aca nosotras no podremos saborearlo hasta el proximo año... ¿Se han dado cuenta de que uso lenguaje de cocina? Que rayos. Tengo hambre.

¿Merece un review?

Besos!


End file.
